Talk:Borg Collective
I think added the most recent Borg origin might be a questionable decision for this page, there are numerous Borg origin stories, why should take precedence over all the others? --8of5 22:18, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :It's been longstanding policy at Memory Beta to give preference to information established in the novels over information established in SNW stories or in other non-canonical sources. There's a reason that Gorkon's history is given from the novels is given preference over, say, info on him from Klingon Academy. -- Sci[[ 22:53 12 DEC 2008 UTC I don't think you can make it that clear cut, there are two SNW stories, one manga story, a computer game, I think possibly something in the shatnerverse, all giving different origins. Declaring one novel (or trilogy) trumps ALL of that seems a bit disproportionate. The Gorkon page probably isn't the best example, but in general yes, when there is a consistent ongoing narrative describing a subject in the novelverse, against a single computer game source, the novels are clearly going to take precedence, but it isn't nearly as clean in this case. And as an aside, the lit-verse already established the Borg being active earlier than Destiny's origin, in "[[The Hunted (short story)|The Hunted" I'm not saying Destiny shouldn't have a little more weight, perhaps make it to top origin story on the Borg history page, but for this page it seems quite inappropriate to declare it the singular origin of the Borg, we should at most give a vague description of the Borg being ancient (and note the multiple discontinuities) and leave it to the history page to give the full details of All the origins. --8of5 23:30, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't think it's disproportionate at all. In this post at the TrekBBS (http://www.trekbbs.com/showpost.php?p=2317363&postcount=55), author Christopher L. Bennet says, and I quote, "But as far as the novel continuity is concerned, they have only the origin given here." Given that, I think it's perfectly reasonable to assign other Borg origin stories to alternate continuities. Obviously we don't delete the info, but preference should clearly be given to the Borg origin story that's considered to be in continuity with the novel line. ("The Hunted" is no different from the SNW short stories in this regard.) -- Sci 02:40 13 DEC 2008 UTC I'm not saying it's uncalled for to give Destiny a little more weight, but to treat it like it's the only origin, and completely ignore the others on this page is not doing what MB is meant to do; Present, without bias, information from all licensed Star Trek sources. MB also has a long standing policy of presenting all information available and noting discontinuities, simply ignoring all the other's is not an option. This is largely and issue about appropriate placement, you added to a history section on this page which previously was mainly saying "go and look at the proper history section, it has its own page". You decided to add the Destiny origin story, in detail, on it's own. If were top of the list of origins on the Borg history page that would be fine, but you've elevated hugely by choosing to put it here. It’s also pretty absurd in terms of the structure of the section, the history section now has a detailed explanation of one version of the creation of the Borg, followed by one paragraph noting they didn’t do much anyone cares about until he 24th century!--8of5 04:13, 13 December 2008 (UTC)